My Love
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The sequel of CLOSER. You want more Optimus Prime/Sari love moment? Get them here!


**My Love  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is specialised for my pals (my fans out there) who adores Optimus Prime/Sari. Also the sequel of CLOSER.**

**Pairing: Optimus Prime/Sari, who else?**

**Warning: More hotter scene over CLOSER, more sensual of love-fantasy**

**Two scenes involved, one by one, repeatly.  
Scene 1:Optimus Prime/Sari have their love-project. (Normal)  
Scene 2: _Sari/Optimus Prime(human version) romance-fantasy (Bold-Italic)_**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Sari is listening of one song in her music player. She looks enjoying of that song. Optimus Prime is walking toward her.  
"What do you feel enjoy for?" asked Optimus Prime, but Sari doesn't answering it as she had influenced of that song.  
"Sari, what do you listening for?" asked him again. And then, he decide to make her shocked of him with one kiss.  
"Hey, Optimus! I've didn't noticed you. Sorry.." said Sari, shocked.  
"Now, you're know about me..what do you listening for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"This song, My Love."  
"My Love? You mean, the song about the love-searching?"  
"Yeah, if you want to know, you're already show your love to me, right?"  
"Hey, since when?"  
"Recently," Then, Sari is kissing him softly.  
"Now, I know that. But.."  
"But what, Optimus? You're love me, right?"  
"Are you still loving me even I've more fangirls out there?"  
"I'm still loving you, you're everything for me,"  
"Promise for keep loving me?"  
"I promise.."  
Both of them are kissing each other, showing of their love.  
"Do you want to create our new scene again?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe..from now.." said Sari, then she is standing against the wall while her lover is moving closer to her.  
"Come to me, Sari. You're my love.."  
"Hey, are you want to follow that song?"  
"Maybe..if you are really loving me.."  
And then, Sari is sitting against the wall, opposite Optimus Prime which he is grovelling on the floor and moving closer, then she widening her legs and lifting up her gown thus her lover can taste her lovely. He is very delighted of her beautiful body as he knows that she is one and only his lover, not else..next, he placing his lips to kiss every inch of her body and moving his finger to touch it softly.  
"Optimus, have..you-ah-take me somewhere..ah..I've feel something.." Sari is enjoying of her love-fantasy, throwing out her lovely voice.  
"Tell me where I've take you. Maybe I can keep you there," whispered Optimus Prime passionately, then he is kissing her lips three times and whispering of her name, makes her falling asleep.  
"Now, you're sleeping for two reason. One, that song. Two, with my love to you.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is asleep too, now they're sleeping side by side.

**_A few moments later, Optimus Prime is waking up and he realises that he is in another world. And he also become a human (he has blue with yellow hair, square face, blue eyes, wearing red jacket, black-grey shirt, blue gloves,yellow belt, blue trousers and black shoes). That's nothing that he wants to say unless he need to find after Sari. He is trying to find after her and..  
"Optimus, I'm here.."  
"Sari, where are you? I'm trying to find you.."  
Both of them are meet each other, hugging their partner affectionately.  
And then…_**

**_Then, that song is playing.._**

_All I want to do is be my.._

"Sari, is that you?" asked Optimus Prime, when he wake up from his fantasy and notices that his lover is kissing him.  
"Are you awake, Optimus? I like how do you kissing me. Can you do that to me?" asked Sari.  
"I'll give you more than one kiss.. and more than that as you want for.."  
"More than what?"  
"Like this.." Then, Optimus Prime is kissing her lips and locking it for a minute, then he is begging for the entrance and Sari is welcoming him thus with full of passion he inserting his glossa into her mouth and exploring every inch of her. And then, both of them are tasting their mouth together with every enjoyness that they got and throwing every voice of sensuality to their partner until they're broking it…  
"You want to know what does I think?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..I think you're very loving me, Optimus. Thanks," replied Sari, kissing him softly.  
"Thanks to you too. You're so tasty for me," replied Optimus Prime.  
And then, Sari is laying down to the floor and her hand is moving down to her body and get some sensual moves thus she wants to attract her lover to keep tasting her.  
"I think your body is waiting for me to taste it, do you?" whispered the Autobot leader, kissing her body and trying to find any target spot as he wants to hear her voice, then Sari is groaning softly, calling his name.  
"Ah-Optimus..kiss me..ah..again..I like it.."  
That sentences makes him more kissing her until he decides to show his affection to her with moving his left hand to touch her right hand giving his two short-lovely kiss on it. His blue optical is staring her blue eyes then they're closen to take away to their dream…

_If I wrote you a AllSpark key  
Just to say how much you mean to me,  
What would you do?  
If I told you are beautiful,  
Would you page me on the regular?  
Tell me would you?  
Well, Sari I've been around the world,  
But I ain't seen myself another girl,  
Like you.  
This ring here represents my heart,  
But there is just one thing I need from you,  
Saying I do._

**_Optimus Prime (human version) and Sari are hugging each other and both of them are falling down to the ground, now we that Sari is laying on the ground while Optimus Prime is above of her. With a lots of colourful flowers around them, nothing else there unless themselves to feel their love together. Then, he is plucking three flowers nearby as he wants to do something…he use the first flower to place it on her hair softly, next, he use the second flower and pluck each of petal of that flower and placing it down to her body until nothing else left. After that, he use the third flower and he holding its stem and touching her with it softly, starts from her face and moving down to her neck, makes Sari moaning excitely as it is tickles for her. And then, that touch of that flower is creeping up and down to her body following with his hand-touch too. Their mind are thinking of nothing unless their partner and want every moment of their fantasy lasts forever. Everything is on their way until…  
"Optimus," said Sari, looking after her partner which he is become closer with herself.  
"What?" asked Optimus Prime, gets his hands to grab her hands to the ground and squeezing them softly.  
"I want you..keep..ah..touching me…I..love you.."  
"What that last word that you say, Sari?"  
"I love you.." Now, the Autogirl is get her move once again with loud attractive voice, then Optimus Prime is very enticed of her move thus he starts hitting against her body and makes Sari making her voice louder for that pressure while her lover really want to kiss her, placing her legs between himself, and trying to make his lover very like of his action and waiting for the time to reply it. Then, both of them are groaning passionately when they've get their love-touch.  
Finally, these couples are meet their lips together and locking it for a moment and tasting their partner too.  
"Would you want to be my lover, Sari?" whispered Optimus Prime softly.  
"Yeah..I want it.." replied Sari, then both of them are holding their lover…_**

_Because.. I can see us holding hands,  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand.  
I can see us in the countryside,  
Sitting in the grass, laying side by side.  
You can be my baby,  
Gonna make you my lady,  
Girl you amaze me,  
Ain't gotta you nothing crazy  
See all I want to do is be my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love,  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love, love, my love, my love…_

"Optimus, what are you looking at?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Nothing, Sari. I'm just want to taste you.." said Optimus Prime, then he get his hand to get a contact with her and giving her one passionate kiss on her body and sucking it and he hear that his lover is throwing out some sensual voice, and then both of them are meet their lips once again, locking it for a minute and broking it at last..  
"Can you tell me why do you love me?" asked Sari.  
"You want to know why am I love you?" asked Optimus Prime, then he want to hold his lover and now, he is laying down to the floor and Sari is on his chestplate, sleeping on him.  
"Tell me, Optimus. I can't wait,"  
She wake up and get herself on his faceplate, touching him.  
"I have five reasons…" Then, Optimus Prime is moving his finger, stroking her hair.  
"One, you're so cute for me.."  
That sentences makes Sari chuckles for a while, and his finger is moving down between her neck and her shoulder.  
"Two, I love your voice, so sweet.."  
"Really, Optimus?" Now, the Autogirl is calling his name, and his finger is pressing her soft breast, makes her excited.  
"Three, you have a very hot body..I like it.."  
"You're so funny, Optimus.." Then, his finger is holding her hips and stroking it softly, makes her very addicted.

"Four, I know that you're still virgin, do you?"  
"Maybe…but I've been touched by someone before.." And then, Optimus Prime become frusted.  
"That's useless now, Sari. My oppurtunity to taste you..it's gone.."  
"What do you mean, Optimus?". "You've taste me before, do you remember?"  
"Yeah.. I'm remembered that.. but we did not too much.."  
Sari giggles for a while and.. "That's mean, I'm still virgin, really?"  
"And five..I'm very in crush to you.."  
"Okay, that five reason are very enough to let me.."  
And then, Optimus Prime is very delighted and kissing her once again..  
That's make them are in another world again..

_Now if I wrote you a love note,  
And make you smile with every word I wrote.  
What would you do?  
Would that make you change my scene?  
And wanna be the one in my team?  
Tell me would you?  
See what's the point of waiting anymore,  
Cause girl I've never been more sure,  
That baby is you.  
This ring here represents my heart,  
And everything that you been waiting for.  
Just saying I do._

**_When Optimus Prime (human version) is opening his eyes, now he is laying down on one blue silk floor, he wake up and he see Sari is laying beside him, and she is moving up to him..as she wants to him after this.  
"Sari, what..do you want..from me..Can you.." asked Optimus Prime, but not very fluently when Sari moving her hand to touch him, starts from his blue hair and moving down to his face and his neck and kissing it softly.  
Now, he is throwing his affectionate voice. "Sari.. I..ah..like it..what the…beautiful kiss that you…have.."  
"Please call my name again, my Optimus..I love your voice.." Then, Sari is placing her hands to his chestplate and softly touching it, and she moving down her hands to his body and get any spots that she want.  
"Sari, please..ah..don't touch that..I'm.. very..love you now.."  
"But I want to touch that more…can I?"  
"Allright..ah..keep it.."  
And, her hands are stop at his pelvis and massaging them softly until her lover become very excited of her action.  
"Hey, Sari! I..ah..love you..I love you..do it..more.."  
"Thanks, Optimus..I want to touch more of you.." Then, she wants to move her hand to his thigh and placing one another hand to his intimate area and now, he is very breathless for her. With full of surprises, he wants to move both of his hands up and down to her waist and stops at her thighs and rubbing them softly. Sari is very like of his action, throwing her voice lovely. "Optimus..you're..ah..hot.."  
"I'm hot, Sari? You want this?" After that, he moving his hand underneath her gown, stroking her thigh and touching her intimate area, makes her feel in another world..  
"Do you want to taste more..ah..Optimus.." said the Autogirl.  
"I want it more, Sari..ah..you're very..beautiful.." said the Autobot leader, get their affection together._**

_Because.. I can see us holding hands,  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand.  
I can see us in the countryside,  
Sitting in the grass, laying side by side.  
You can be my baby,  
Gonna make you my lady,  
Girl you amaze me,  
Ain't gotta you nothing crazy  
See all I want to do is be my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love,  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away, my love.  
So don't give away,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love, love, my love, my love…_

When both of them are wake up from their dream, they're decide to start their 'project' together. Sari is laying down to the floor and Optimus Prime is above of her. She is activating her robotic mode to get the difference of themselves.  
"What else do you want to get me more tasting you, girl.." whispered Optimus Prime.  
Then, she is closing her optical and widening her legs salaciously as she wants her lover to taste her..her lover is holding them and get his passioness to taste her port as long as she can take it..  
"What the..ah.. that's interesting, Optimus..can you..do that more.." said the Autogirl, delighted.  
"Hey, I think you dislike it.. and you want me to do it?" asked the Autobot leader, very surprised.  
"Maybe..so far..so good.."  
Then, he starts kissing every inch of her body once again and tasting her instead she is throwing out her voice to get him keep tasting her for a long time..he didn't notices that some fluid is flowing down from himself..you know that.  
And they're taken to another world once again…

_It's time to get it, OP.  
I don't mind she had to stay for man.  
Sari, cool as a fan.  
On the move once again,  
Still has a fan from Peru to Japan.  
Litsen Sari, I don't wanna ruin your plan,  
But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can,  
Cause your girl's real wild, hands on fire,  
When you wanna come kick it with a stand up bot,  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by,  
Cause you ain't seen with a man so fly,  
Sari, if you fly, I can't go fly.  
Private, cause I handle mine,  
Optimus, they call me candle guy, simply cause I'm on fire,  
Hate to have a cancel my vacation so you can't deny,  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try,  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die.  
Hold up, what you mean? You can't go why?  
Me and your boyfriend, we ain't no tie,  
You say you wanna kick it, wanna aim so high,  
Sari, it's obvious that I ain't your guy,  
Ain't going lie, I feel your space,  
But forget your face, I swear I will,  
Same bark, same bullet, anywhere I chill,  
Just bring with me a pair, I will._

**_Now, Optimus Prime (human version) and Sari are in their 'project' together. He wants to place his hand to her body and squeeze her breast thus she get her voice lovely.  
"Hey, your body is going hotter, do you?" said Optimus Prime.  
"Really? I don't know that..Optimus.." said Sari, get her move to attract her lover.  
"That's good if you know that.."  
Without noticing something, his hand is moving up underneath her gown and lifting it up, he is very excited and fascinate of her fluffy thighs and touching her intimate area which it is underneath her pink panties with one love-shaped pictures on it..and he is kissing it softly, makes her feels enjoyable. Then, he take off it and now, she is half-naked for him..  
"Now, I can feel how the human guy attracted of your body, Sari.."  
"You've get mine, Optimus..I'm really can't believe.."  
Then, he insert his finger into hers and keep playing with it until his lover is very key up of him.  
"Optimus..ah....it.. That's..interesting…" The Autogirl is excited of his action.  
"That's make me feel interest to taste you.." Then, he inserting more one finger into it, then keep playing until his lover groaning once again. After that, he take out his finger and unzipping his trousers and inserting his metal rod into hers, finding any target spot to enjoy of their love-project. Then, that action is become harder until Sari cannot take longer of that, and she realises something.  
"Optimus, please..don't stop..please.."  
"But is that hurts you, Sari?"  
"Please continue..ah..Optimus..I love you.."  
"Allright.." Now, he is very challenged of her words thus he starts to taste harshly over her lover.  
That makes her enjoying of their performances,_**

_I can see us holding hands,  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand.  
I can see us in the countryside,  
Sitting in the grass, laying side by side.  
You can be my baby,  
Gonna make you my lady,  
Girl you amaze me,  
Ain't gotta you nothing crazy  
See all I want to do is be my love.  
Love, my love,  
Love, my love,  
Love, my love,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love,  
Love, my love,  
Love, my love,  
Love, my love,  
And I know no woman that could take your spot, my love, love, my love, my love…_

When they're return into the reality, they're have reaching climax level.. Sari is very excited of his performances and throwing her voice loudly while Optimus Prime is feel relieved of his action, take out his finger from hers and laying down to the floor beside his lover.. she is wake up slowly and when she touching her intimate area, she see a red liquid on her hand and.. she screaming loudly, lifting down her gown and crying…  
"Sari, what's wrong with you?" asked Optimus Prime, persuading her.  
"What you've done, Optimus? I've lost my virginity to you…" said Sari, crying louder.  
"Listen here, Sari..I'll be responsible for what I've done to you.."  
"That's easy to talk.."  
"Okay, Sari. Please forgive me..Maybe it cannot get back yours but at least I don't torture you, don't you?"  
Then, the Autogirl is stops crying. "Thanks, Optimus.."  
"That's okay, my girl.."  
Both of them are kissing each other and get their nap together.  
In their sleep, Sari is sleeping on his chestplate and giving him more comfortness but they're doesn't taken to another world again.. at least they're feel their love together once again.. she is crying in a smile too, but she is very relieved that she had proving her love to her lover, Optimus Prime. That's all.

The End.

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed for the next reference. And you want to vote whether Optimus Prime/Sari pairing fic, CLOSER and MY LOVE are the best? Vote at my profile and vote them before the poll is closed!**


End file.
